


High School Hallways

by so_long_and_goodnight



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen, i'll fill this tag myself if i have to, we! need! more! autistic! billy! fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/so_long_and_goodnight
Summary: Billy has a meltdown in the school hallway. Trini helps him.





	High School Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> While I am autistic, I'm not perfect and I may have made a mistake. I've based this fic off my own expreiences, but if there's something glaringly incorrect or I've used some kind of offensive trope, please comment and I'll edit the fic. 
> 
> autistic readers: content warning for self-depricating language in reference to autistic traits, and a semi-detailed depiction of sensory overload/meltdown.

The combination of crowded hallway, fluorescent lights, slamming lockers, and shrill school bell were too much for Billy. He sits down, back against the cold metal of the lockers. Hands over his ears and eyes unfocused, he vaguely registers the other students making their way to class, leaving the hallway almost eerily deserted. His rocking back and forth makes a small, consistent sound each time his back hits the locker, and his monotone humming gives him something to focus on.  
  
That is quickly cut off by footsteps walking (no, running, jogging?) down the hallway. The squeak of sneaker on tile makes him flinch, clenching his hands tighter over his ears and humming even louder.  
  
“Billy? Hey, it’s Trini.”  
  
Billy almost-hears the words, but his brain just can’t make sense of them. He forces himself to open his tightly-closed eyes, and finds focus on the cuff of Trini’s jacket sleeve. It’s worn, almost fraying in one place.  
  
Trini pulls out her phone and opens the notes app. She types, then holds the phone out for Billy to take. He takes his hands off of his ears, and continues stimming with one hand while taking the phone with the other.  
  
_Can I do something to help?_  
  
Billy types back one-handed.  
  
_Outside_  
  
Trini takes her phone back, and nods. she offers a hand to Billy, who takes it, probably squeezing way too tightly, but he can’t make is brain figure it out right now. Together, they walk outside and find a quiet area on the edge of the school grounds. Billy sits down and Trini follows suit. She sits calmly, letting Billy take his time to calm down.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Billy’s rocking becomes slower and his humming quieter. When he decides he’s ready, he looks somewhere to the far left of Trini’s face.  
  
“Thank you.” Billy says, grateful, but slightly embarrassed. He doesn’t usually let people see him like that, people think of him differently when they see him like that.  
  
“It’s okay, I didn’t want to  go to geography class anyway,” Trini says, giving Billy a comforting smile.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Billy says, looking down at his shoes. “Normally I can deal with it but today I just-“  
  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Trini says.  
  
“Why not? You had to sit and wait for me for,” he glances at his watch, “34 minutes now. There’s so much you could have done in those 34 minutes.”  
  
“Billy, you’re my friend, that’s what friends do. They help each other when they need it.”  
  
  
  
Billy stops for a second. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend do that before.”  
  
Trini smiles, but not in the happy way, and not in the comforting way like before. Kind of like how teachers used to smile at him, but not quite. This smile didn’t feel as if Trini pitied him.  
  
  
  
“So do you wanna go back to class?” Trini asks.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Okay then, how about we get hot chocolates and walk down to the mine? I can text the others to meet us there after school.”  
  
“Yeah, that'd be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
